


Lost and Found

by mosylu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, The Puffy Blue Jacket, Unrepentant Fluff, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Cassian's favorite jacket is missing, and he's deeply annoyed. Wait until he finds out who has it.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from the 100 Ways to Say I Love You list, "it looks good on you,"

“Hey, Kay! Have you seen my jacket?”

“Which one?” his roommate drawled, not looking up from his statistics homework. “You have about five.”

“The puffy blue one. With the fur hood.”

“No,” Kay said flatly.

Cassian propped his hands on his hips. “Shit. It’s really cold out there.” The temperature on Yavin City College’s campus had been yo-yoing wildly, and after a few downright balmy days, it had plunged back below freezing.

“Wear one of your others. And a thick wool sweater. And a shirt underneath, ideally cotton. Studies have shown that layering multiple layers of varying material - ”

“Yeah, okay.”

“- are more efficacious in preserving body heat than - ”

“I get it, Kay, I get it. But I want _that_ jacket.”

“Well, _that_ jacket is not present.”

Cassian went down the hall to his friend Bodhi’s room to see if he’d left it in there. Bodhi peered around the wreckage of his room and shook his head. “Didn’t you have it in World Religions the other day?”

“Yeah - oh. Damn.” He remembered walking out with Professor Imwe, talking about how much it had warmed up outside and hoping that spring had finally decided to come around. He must have left it behind and not even noticed.

That meant he’d have to take the chance that someone had turned it into lost-and-found, and that meant he’d have to go to the admin building before it closed at five.

Shit. He really liked that jacket.

He sulked back to his room and layered up as Kay had suggested. Even with all the layers, the wind cut right through. He plunged his gloved hands into his pockets and shivered.

Halfway to the Poli-Sci building, he saw it, bobbing along the path, draped over someone else’s body.

_His jacket._

“Hey!” he yelled, breaking into a run. “Hey! Where did you - oh.” He skidded to a halt as the person wearing it turned around.

Jyn Erso, the green-eyed girl with the cute accent who was in both World Religions and Western Government with him. In the latter class, she sat along the wall making snide remarks under her breath whenever she thought the prof was being too rah-rah-‘Merica. As someone who’d clashed with Professor Draven about immigration questions before, Cassian appreciated a good snide remark.

Cassian had what he called “an interest” and what Bodhi and Kay called, “a raging hopeless panting drooling crush.”

“Sorry,” she said. “This is yours, isn’t it?”

“Uh. Well. Yeah.”

“Yeah. I found it after class the other day. I was going to return it, honestly.” Her face was very pink. Obviously from the wind. “But I hope you don’t mind I’m wearing it. It’s really fucking cold.”

His jacket fell to her knees, and the sleeves went all the way past the tips of her fingers. She’d pulled the hood up and the fur puffed around her face. God, she was about the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“No, no, it’s okay. It, uh, it looks good on you.”

She grinned at him. “Thanks. It’s really warm.”

“Yeah.”

“But you’ll want it back, right?”

“I’m all right,” he said, attempting to sound tough and manly and not like his teeth were _this close_ to chattering.

“Are you really?” She pointed at the khaki coat he’d picked as poor second choice. “That doesn’t look near warm enough.”

“Oh, you know. Layers,” he said, and felt like a complete dork.

Her eyes glinted with laughter. “Look,” she said. “What if I walk back to your dorm with you after class and drop it off? Mine’s only just next door. I can handle that.”

“You know where I live?”

Now she was really pink. “I’ve. Um. I’ve seen you around.”

“Oh,” he said, digesting that statement and all its implications. “Yeah. That’s good. That’d work.”

“Okay,” she said, and they stood there for a moment.

He cleared his throat. “Well, I guess we should get going, right? Don’t want to miss any of Draven’s class.”

“Right, no, that would be awful.”

He’d noticed before that in spite of her short legs, she charged along in an appealing take-no-prisoners way. With his longer legs, they matched strides easily. He looked down at her, smiling to himself. She seemed to feel his gaze, because she peered up at him, through the fur of the hood, and her lips curved in return.

Even though the wind whistled down the sidewalk, he felt warm clear through.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running a NaNoWriMo prompt series at my Tumblr. Come see me at mosylufanfic.tumblr.com!


End file.
